Wierdmageddon in Kalos:The Clash of Goda
by ShowdownDewott
Summary: The Gravity Falls crew has jumped into the Pokemon World attempting to flee Bill
1. Chapter 1 Weirdmageddon Succeeds

Hi guys Emperor Valeyard back after a little hiatus After watching Weirdmageddon Parts 1 through 3 and seeing the premiere of the Pokemon XYZ anime.I decided to start a new crossover story in an alternate timeline for Weirdmageddon where Bill wins forcing The Pines,Soos,Pacifica,and Wendy to escape.(Gideon,Mcguckett,Robbie will escape later).As for Ash and crew This takes place between the Snowbell Gym battle and the Kalos makor Amourshipping and some Wendy/Dipper moments as Im giving Ash his Charizard and Sceptile(I swapt Hawlucha out).8-Ball the disclaimer please.

8-Ball:Emperor Valeyard. doesnt own Gravity Falls and Falls is owned by Alex Hirsch and Pokemon is owned by Game Freak

It had been a full year since Weirdmageddon Resistance fell within a took over Earth fairly Weird Empire quickly captured the other planets of rhe universe making them seen ,Stan,Mable,Dipper,Soos,Wendy,and Pacifica fled Gravity Falls ti a secret forr hidden deep in the Rocky Mountains.

"The only way we can escape from Bill is through a new portal" said Ford as he looked over the journals (All three were never burned by Bill in this timeline)"If we can get the portal built by the end of March we could be able to escape Bill once and for all" He said with hope in his voice.

*Insert Building Montage Here*

"Well after two weeks of work we're finally done"Stan said exhausted as he and Ford made the final portal was circular in was 2x smaller then Ford's older and Ford also implemented the Unicorn Soell on the portal so Bill couldn't use it if the hideout was ever found.

"Guys you ready with the supplies"asked Soos as everyone eevealed thier gear and and Ford began punching in some random cordinates and fired the portal up.

"Ready to head into the unknown" asked Dipper

"Nope,Lets do it" said Mabel as she jumped into the portal followed by Stan,Ford,Dipper,Soos,Wendy and finally Pacifica hopped in behind her not knowing what was yet to come.

Stay tuned for Chapter 2 When Worlds Meet Part 1


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival in Kalos

Hey guys and gals here with the second chapter of Weirdmageddon in Kalos: The Clash of Gods. Also some important details I found earlier I have 6 reviews across my most intriguing stories(XWWF and Its Roster story as well as this one). Now Bonnie the disclaimer please.

Bonnie: ShowdownDewott owns nothing except the plot. Hopefully Wendy can be a successful husband to Clement.

Clement:BONNIE!

Wendy: Wait WHAT?!

Bonnie: Cya!

 _ **Route 19, 3 miles south of Couriway Town,**_

 _ **May 11,2014 1:28 am.**_

 _ **Somewhere in the forest off Route 19 a portal appeared spewing out 7 people.**_

" _ **Where are we?" said Dipper as he dusted himself off as the others began to stir.**_

" _ **Looks like an alternate universe of Earth." Said Ford as a noise suddenly grabbed their attention.**_

" _ **CHESPIN!" the noise screeched. "Lets see what going on." Said Wendy as the group ducked into the bushes. The group notices the creature running away from a large bear with a ring on its gut.**_

" _ **I'm helping that Chespin out" said Dipper as he grabbed some rocks. "Take this you undersized grizzly!" not realizing that he just angered an Ursaring of all things. "URSARING!" it screeched as it charged at him (Double Edge for all of you Pokemaniacs out there) only for someone to yell "Greninja, Water Shuriken, NOW!" said the voice as a Shuriken made of water hit the Ursaring in the temple. As the Hibernator Pokemon toppled to the ground, Dipper sighed in relief.**_

" _ **Hey are you ok?" said the trainer of the Greninja as he helped Dipper up as Ford and the others walked up. "I'm Ash, and these are my friends Pikachu, Greninja, Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne, Squishy, and Clemont" said Ash as he returned Greninja to his pokeball.**_

" _ **Im Dipper, this is my twin sister Mabel, our Great Uncles Stan and Ford, and our friends Soos, Wendy, and Pacifica" said Dipper as he dusted himself off.**_

 _ **Gonna stop here obviously. Remember to fight your inner demons and stay strong!**_


End file.
